Saison 7 Remaster
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Et si Sansa avait accompagné Jon pour rencontrer Daenerys ? Et si plusieurs éléments de la série telle qu'on l'a connait ont changés ? Voici la saison 7 de GoT remasterisée.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! C'est ma première fiction de GoT, et j'ai eu cette idée parce que j'adore le personnage de Sansa, et je trouve qu'elle aurait pu jouer un meilleur rôle dans la saison 7. J'ai délibérément changé quelques éléments de l'histoire, vous vous en rendrez compte. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :p**

« Je t'ai dit non ! » Fit Jon, assez énervé. Il poussa la porta du bureau de son père, et sa sœur et lui-même s'y engouffrèrent.

« Et je t'ai dit que je viendrai, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » Répliqua Sansa, aussi durement.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » Répondit Jon en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son père.

« Je m'en fous ! Tu es mon frère ! »

« Il doit toujours avoir un Stark à Winterfell ! » Soupira Jon.

« N'essayes même pas avec ça ! Bran est sur le chemin du retour de Château Noir. Les Seigneurs du Nord l'écouteront plus lui, que moi ! »

« Sansa… C'est dangereux… Père ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je laissai quelque chose te faire du mal, surtout maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé. En hiver nous devons nous protéger, s'occuper les uns des autres. »

« Père. Je sais. Mais te souviens-tu de ce qu'il disait d'autre ? Quand la neige tombe et que souffle la bise blanche, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit. Ne deviens pas ce loup solitaire Jon, je t'en supplie ! »

« J'ai toujours été ce loup Sansa. Je ne suis pas un Stark, je ne suis qu… »

« Que notre frère. Et tu es un Stark. Tu es le Roi du Nord, et probablement la personne qui mérite le plus ce titre. Tu es celui qui nous a fait reprendre Winterfell. »

« Je n'aurai jamais réussi sans ton aide. »

« Et tu aurai réussi si je t'avais dit que le Vale viendrait nous aider. Nous sommes une meute Jon. Toi, moi, Bran et Ghost. Et tu es notre chef. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Tu l'as toujours été. Alors je ne te laisserai pas partir là-bas sans moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » Reprit Jon

« Et ce n'est pas discutable ! De plus, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'y connais rien en politique. J'ai appris Jon, et je pourrais aider. Plus que je ne peux le faire ici. »

« Tu es la Dame de Winterfell. Tu es à ta place ici. » Refusa Jon.

« Je le suis peut-être maintenant. Mais quand Bran prendra une femme, qu'est-ce que je serai ? »

« Une princesse du Nord. Ou la Reine. Je te nommerai mon héritière s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. »

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça. C'est ce que Littlefinger veut, et tu le sais. Il complotera pour t'assassiner. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jon. » Répliqua vivement Sansa.

« Je… Et dans l'hypothèse où j'accepterai que tu viennes, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pour s'occuper de lui ? »

« Lorsque Bran arrivera, tu lui donneras la gestion temporaire du Nord. Les autres Seigneurs accepteront tout cela parce que Bran est un Stark. Littlefinger ne pourra rien faire car il n'a pas d'influence sur Bran. Et s'il complote contre Bran alors que nous sommes partis, et qu'il essaie de prendre le pouvoir, aucun des Seigneurs du Nord de l'écouteront. Tu es leur Roi, pas Littlefinger. Nous demanderons à Bran de s'occuper de la préparation des troupes et des réserves de nourriture pour nous préparer à la longue nuit. Il faudra aussi le prévenir que Littlefinger va essayer de le monter contre nous. Contre toi. Si Bran peut essayer, il pourrait piéger Littlefinger. » Expliqua Sansa.

« Tu y as vraiment mis beaucoup de pensées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous pense à autre chose qu'à la longue nuit. » Plaisanta faiblement la jeune rousse. Jon esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« D'accord. Nous irons avec Ser Davos et une dizaine d'homme. Mais au moindre signe de danger, tu dois me promettre que tu reviendras directement à Winterfell. »

« Je te le promets Jon. Merci. » Sourit Sansa, en étreignant son frère.

« Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. Mon Dieu, que dirait père s'il savait que je te laisserai venir… »

« Il serait fier de toi, pour avoir pris la bonne décision. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Jon, sceptiquement.

« Parce que je le suis. »

* * *

Sansa se tenait à la table d'honneur, dans la grande salle. Bran était assis à sa gauche. Il avait accepté, avec beaucoup de réticence, le plan de son frère et de sa sœur. Il était devenu ce qu'il appelait la corneille à trois yeux. Ni Jon ni Sansa n'étaient sûrs de ce que cela signifiait, mais le fait que Bran avait des visions et pouvaient voir les Marcheurs Blancs étaient un avantage que Jon comptait bien utiliser. Bran pourra ainsi préparer au mieux les défenses du Nord.

Jon était actuellement debout, au centre de la salle et de ses seigneurs. Sansa devait admettre qu'il était royal, spécialement avec la fourrure de loup qu'elle lui avait faite. Il attendait que tout le monde soit présent pour commencer son discours. Finalement, Lord Royce entra, suivit d'un de ses gardes, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Jon prit une grande inspiration.

« Mes Seigneurs et mes Dames. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles pour vous aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, je voudrai commencer par quelque chose d'aussi important. Vous m'avez tous nommé comme Roi du Nord, et je promets de défendre le Nord jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. » Les acclamations des seigneurs du Nord étaient assourdissantes. Sansa ne savait pas ce que Jon avait prévu en ce moment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus.

« Merci mes Seigneurs. Le Nord est l'endroit où j'ai grandi, et où je compte vieillir. Je ne souhaite pas le perdre à la menace au-delà du mur. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à un ancien frère de la garde de nuit, et l'un des seuls en qui j'ai confiance, de voyager à la Citadelle et de trouver la moindre information pouvant permettre de nous battre contre les Marcheurs Blancs. » Sansa devait admettre que Jon savait faire un discours. Il avait planté la graine. Maintenant, il devait faire fleurir. Jon tendit la main au plafond, montrant à tous un morceau de parchemin.

« Il y a une semaine, il m'a envoyé ce message. Seul le feu et le verre dragon peuvent tuer les Spectres des Marcheurs Blancs, et seul le verre dragon et l'acier Valyrien peut tuer un Marcheur Blanc. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'acier Valyrien car nous n'avons que deux épées et une dague. Et nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le feu car l'ennemi possède assez de puissance pour les éteindre. Ce qui nous laisse qu'une seule option. »

« Et ou trouverons nous du verre dragon, mon Roi ? » Demanda Lord Manderly.

« Dans son message, mon frère de la garde de nuit m'indique que Peyredragon est remplit de minerai de verre dragon. Cela, et le fait que Stannis Barathéon m'en avait parlé lorsqu'il était encore au Mur. Nous trouverons le verre dragon là-bas. » Fit Jon, regardant ses seigneurs, qui semblaient approuver son idée. Il soupira de soulagement. Il savait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas tous, mais s'ils acceptaient ses ordres, alors ils auraient peut-être une chance.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a deux semaines, ma sœur et moi avons reçu un message que nous avons ignoré. Ce message était écrit par Tyrion Lannister. » Les cris assourdissant emplirent la salle, et même les hommes du Vale semblaient exprimer du dégout pour la maison du lion. « SILENCE ! Il m'a demandé de naviguer à Peyredragon, pour que j'aille plier le genou à sa Reine, Daenerys de la maison Targaryen. » Les cris reprirent, et cette fois Jon les laissa un peu plus longtemps se plaindre.

« C'est la fille du Roi fou ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »

« Je sais ce qu'elle est ! » Cassa Jon. « Mais comme je l'ai fait pour les Karstark ou les Omble, je ne jugerai pas la fille pour les crimes de son père. Elle n'était même pas née avant la fin de la rébellion de Robert. Mais je ne compte pas plier le genou. Je naviguerai avec Lady Sansa, dans l'espoir de construire une alliance avec elle, et qu'elle nous permette de miner le verre dragon et de le transformer en arme. Peut-être même utiliser ses dragons dans la guerre à venir, si les rumeurs sont vraies. »

« Les dragons n'existent plus ! Ils sont morts il y a plus de cent ans ! » S'exclama Lord Cerwyn.

« Ce plan est fou mon Roi. Nous avons besoin que le Roi du Nord reste dans le Nord, surtout pendant ces temps sombres. » Intervint Lady Lyanna, faisant taire tout le monde.

« Je sais que ce plan est fou, ma Dame. Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer ma sœur, je ne suis pas doué en politique. Nous ne voulons pas que la Reine me manipule. C'est pour cela que ma sœur et Ser Davos m'accompagneront pour aller rencontrer cette Reine. »

« Si je peux me permettre, qui dirigera le Nord à votre place ? » Demanda Lord Manderly.

« Je me propose, en tant que Seigneur protecteur du Vale et du Nord, de m'occuper de vos terres en votre absence. Le Vale mérite une certaine reconnaissance. » Intervint Littlefinger, pour la première fois.

« Alors que j'apprécie votre proposition et que je ne nie pas que le Vale nous a apporté une aide précieuse, il se trouve que mon jeune frère, Bran Stark est revenu à Winterfell. Je le nomme par la présente comme mon héritier si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Il dirigera en mon absence. Et si Bran ne pouvait pas remplir ce rôle, je nomme ma sœur comme Reine héritière du Nord. » Jon aperçut un éclat de colère dans les yeux de Littlefinger, mais ce dernier hocha la tête ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

« Je ne veux pas être Seigneur de Winterfell, et encore moins être un Roi. Mais si Jon me fait confiance, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas le décevoir. » Parla Bran pour la première fois.

« Je lui ai déjà donné des commandes pour préparer la défense du Nord, et il sait quoi faire. Mais, pour le soutenir, je voudrai que Lady Mormont et Lord Glover restent à Winterfell pour pouvoir le conseiller. »

« Nous pouvons faire cela. » Approuva Lady Mormont, et Lord Glover hocha la tête.

« En récompense de la fidélité des hommes du Vale, j'offre la place de Lord Commandant des armées du Nord et du Vale à Lord Royce. Je sais que mon père lui faisait confiance. » Jon cacha son sourire en voyant le nouvel éclat de colère sur le visage de Littlefinger. Lord Royce le remercia et accepta la position.

« Maintenant, si l'un d'entre vous à des problèmes à mettre au clair, profitez-en. Je pars demain pour rencontrer cette Daenerys Targaryen. » Conclut Jon. Il regarda ses bannerets, et vit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient discuter. En revanche…

« Mon Roi, excusez-moi si j'appuie un peu plus, mais je pense que vous êtes plus que capable de négocier avec cette Reine des Dragons. Lady Sansa devrait rester ici, à Winterfell, sa maison. » Littlefinger appuya bien sur les deux derniers mots. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Sansa le devança.

« Alors que je vous remercie de votre préoccupation mon Seigneur, ma place est aux côtés du Roi. Je ne doute pas de la capacité de mon frère Bran à s'occuper de Winterfell durant notre absence. De plus, comme l'a dit notre Roi, il a besoin de mes conseils. J'irai avec lui. » Répondit la Dame de Winterfell, avec un peu d'acier dans sa voix. Littlefinger se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Jon repéra facilement le petit cortège qui l'attendait sur la plage de Peyredragon. Ils étaient difficiles à manquer de toute façon. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent quasiment le rivage, il descendit de la barque, et aida ses hommes à l'amener sur le sable sec. Il tendit alors la main vers sa sœur pour l'aider à descendre, et elle le remercia avec un véritable sourire, avant de tourner son regard vers les hommes de la Reine.

Jon fit de même. Il y avait une dizaine ce qu'il supposait être les dotrakhis de Daenerys Targaryen, ainsi que Tyrion Lannister et une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux se portèrent directement sur le nain.

« Le bâtard de Winterfell. » Commença Tyrion.

« Le nain de Castral Roc. » Répondit Jon, indifférent à l'insulte. Alors qu'il avait écouté les conseils du nain, il n'était au mieux qu'une connaissance. Il savait juste que le nain n'avait pas été cruel envers sa sœur, et c'est tout. Lorsque Tyrion s'avança vers lui, ses hommes mirent tous leurs mains sur leurs épées, le prévenant de ne pas avancer. Jon leva la main pour leur assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

« La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était sur le mur. »

« Oui, vous pissiez du haut du mur, si je me souviens bien. » Jon esquissa un sourire, tandis que Sansa fit une grimace. A son crédit, Tyrion ne lâcha qu'un petit rire. « Vous avez pris pas mal de cicatrices en chemin. » Ajouta le Roi du Nord, se référant à la cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil de Tyrion.

« C'était un long chemin, mais je suis encore là. Lady Sansa. » Salua le nain.

« Lord Tyrion. » Fit simplement Sansa.

« Je suis Tyrion Lannister. » Dit-il, à l'attention de Ser Davos.

« Davos Mervault. »

« Ah le chevalier oignon. Je regrette la bataille de la Néra. »

« De même ici. »

« Voici Missandei, conseillère privilégiée de la Reine. » Présenta Tyrion. Missandei inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Bienvenue à Peyredragon. Notre Reine sait que c'est un long voyage et apprécie les efforts que vous avez faits pour la voir. Si vous le permettez, je vais garder vos armes. » Demanda-t-elle, souriant doucement. Jon fronça les sourcils à cette demande, et regarda sa sœur, qui hocha la tête.

« Je suis sûre, Lord Tyrion, que vous êtes conscient que rien de bien n'est arrivé à ma famille lorsque nous sommes allés à la rencontre d'un Targaryen. Nous ne remettrons aucune arme. » Déclara Sansa. Elle vit que Missandei fronça les sourcils et allait parler, mais Tyrion l'arrêta.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. Néanmoins… » Il fit un signe de tête aux dotrakhis, et ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la barque et la saisirent, l'emportant Dieu seul sait où.

« S'il vous plait, suivez-moi. » Fit Missandei, tandis que Jon et Sansa regardèrent le bateau, se demandant la signification de ceci. Davos en profita pour s'avancer vers la conseillère, et lui fit une petite discussion.

Ils marchèrent tous en silence, escorté par une vingtaine de dotrakhis, sur les murailles menant au château. Jon et Sansa restèrent proches, ne faisant confiance à personne.

« Et vous, Lady Sansa ? J'ai entendu les rumeurs de vos aventures. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. » Tyrion essaya d'engager une conversation. Peut-être pas par le meilleur sujet cependant.

« Je vais bien. Je suis de retour à la maison. » Répondit simplement la Dame de Winterfell. Tyrion se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas en ajouter plus, et décida de continuer.

« Vous êtes bien plus rusée que vous ne le prétendez. »

« Je ne prétends plus rien, mon Seigneur. » Et Sansa finit la conversation, ne souhaitant pas en parler d'avantage.

« Bien. J'ai envie de savoir comment une recrue de la garde de nuit est devenue Roi du Nord. »

« Quand vous me direz comment un Lannister est devenu main de Daenerys Targaryen. » Répondit Jon. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire de sa sœur à cette réplique.

« Un long est sanglant chemin. Pour être franc, j'étais saoul la plupart du temps. » Plaisanta Tyrion.

« Mes bannerets disent que je suis fou d'être venu ici. »

« Et ils ont raison. En règle générale, les Starks finissent mal quand ils vont dans le Sud. » Approuva Tyrion.

« Certes. Mais je ne suis pas un Stark. » Répondit Jon, alors que Sansa lui envoyait un regard de mort. Puis soudain, un rugissement puissant retentit, et Jon eut à peine le temps de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et de se jeter au sol, qu'un dragon gigantesque survola l'endroit où ils étaient. Sansa remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'être jeté au sol. Missandei et Tyrion les regardait, un air moqueur clairement inscrit sur leurs visages.

« Vous vous y habituerez. » Fit Tyrion, en tendant sa main pour aider Jon. « Mais à vrai dire, je ne le suis toujours pas. » Dit-il en reprenant la marche. Jon et Sansa regardèrent, émerveillés et terrifiés à la vue du Dragon.

« Ils sont réels… » Murmura Jon.

« Je… » Sansa était sans voix.

Les deux reprirent leur route, un peu troublés. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de métal, et deux dotrakhis ouvrirent la porte. Tyrion et Missandei y entrèrent les premiers, suivis de Jon, Sansa et Davos. Les trois remarquèrent la Reine, assise sur son trône de roc, contemplant leur arrivée. Les rumeurs de sa beauté n'étaient pas exagérées. Jon devait admettre qu'elle était facilement la plus belle femme sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux. Encore plus belle qu'Ygritte. Les trois s'avancèrent jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers, tandis que Missandei prit place à côté d'un soldat en armure et en casque, alors que Tyrion vint se placer à la droite de Daenerys.

« Vous vous tenez en présence de Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen, héritière légitime du trône de fer, Reine légitime des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des sept couronnes, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, l'Imbrûlée et Briseuse de Chaine. » Annonça Missandei. Jon lança un coup d'œil à Davos à sa gauche, puis vers Sansa à sa droite.

« Voici Jon Snow. » Présenta Davos. Puis, à la vue des personnes en face de lui, il ajouta « Il est le Roi du Nord. » Il remarqua que Tyrion avait l'air presque déçu qu'il ne le présente pas plus. A vrai dire, Davos ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'énoncer les titres de Jon. Cependant, il vit que Sansa approuvait son introduction.

« Merci d'avoir effectué ce long voyage mon Seigneur. J'espère que la mer n'a pas été trop houleuse. » Parla Daenerys.

« Le vent était régulier, votre Grâce. » Répondit Jon, adressant un petit sourire.

« Mes excuses, je suis bien lourd, je le sais. Mais Jon Snow est Roi dans le Nord. Il est plus qu'un Seigneur. » Interrompit Davos, contrarié.

« Pardonnez-moi… » Daenerys fronça les sourcils.

« Majesté, voici Ser Davos Mervault. » Introduit Tyrion.

« Pardonnez-moi Ser Davos, je n'ai pas reçu une éducation classique. Mais j'aurai juré que le dernier Roi du Nord était Torrhen Stark, et qu'il a plié le genou devant mon ancêtre Aegon Targaryen, pour prix de sa vie, et de celle des Nordiens. Torrhen Stark avait juré fidélité à la maison Targaryen à perpétuité. Je me trompe Ser Davos ? » Répondit Daenerys. Mais ce fut Sansa qui prit la parole.

« En effet, Majesté, vous vous trompez. Le dernier Roi du Nord se tient devant vous aujourd'hui, et celui d'avant était mon frère ainé, Robb Stark. » Daenerys lui envoya un regard noir.

« Une situation que je compte bien remédier. Que veut dire à perpétuité, Lord Tyrion ? »

« Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. J'en conclus donc, mon Seigneur, que vous venez plier le genou. » Finit Daenerys. Mais elle vit Jon soupirer, et même un air de déception sur le visage de sa sœur. Jon regarda vers le sol, puis releva ses yeux directement vers les siens.

« Non, pas du tout. » Il avait parlé doucement, mais tout le monde l'avait entendu clairement.

« Ah. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour rompre le serment qui vous lie à moi ? » Demanda Daenerys. Jon rigola doucement, et même Sansa. Daenerys remarqua néanmoins que les deux semblaient se moquer d'elle.

« Un serment ? Votre père a brulé mon grand-père vivant, il a assassiné mon oncle de la plus grande humiliation possible. Il aurait brûlé les sept… » Commença Jon.

« Mon père était un homme fou. En mon nom et celui des Targaryens, je sollicite votre pardon pour ses crimes commis contre votre famille, et je vous demande de ne pas juger la fille par rapport aux conséquences des péchés du père. »

« Ni mon frère, ni moi ne vous tenons rigueur pour les crimes de votre père. Il n'en demeure pas moins que le serment de notre ancêtre est mort le même jour ou notre grand-père et notre oncle ont été assassinés. » Répliqua Sansa, sa voix aussi tranchante que l'acier. Daenerys accepta la moitié de sa réponse, avant de regarder le Roi du Nord

« Nos deux maisons ont été alliées pendant des siècles, et cette période fut l'âge d'or des sept couronnes. Des siècles de paix et de prospérité avec un Targaryen assis sur le trône de fer, et un Stark Gouverneur du Nord. Je suis la dernière des Targaryens, Jon Snow. Renouvelez et honorez le serment que votre ancêtre a fait au mien. Pliez le genou, et je vous nommerai Gouverneur du Nord. Ensemble, nous sauverons ce pays des usurpateurs qui veulent le détruire. » Termina Daenerys.

Jon pouvait sentir les regards pesant sur sa personne. Il regarda tout autour de lui, prenant son temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il regarda Sansa, et elle lui fit un petit sourire rapide, lui indiquant qu'il allait être bon, et qu'elle le soutiendra. Jon prit une petite inspiration, et regarda la Reine.

« Vous dites vrai. Vous êtes innocente des crimes odieux de votre père, et je ne suis pas tenu par les serments de mes ancêtres. » Il vit que Daenerys perdit son sourire.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-elle. Jon savait que le moment qu'il attendait était arrivé.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, et vous avez besoin de la mienne. » Il vit que Daenerys reporta son regard vers sa Main, et Tyrion la regarda, aussi confus qu'elle était.

« Avez-vous vu trois dragons vous survoler à votre arrivée ? »

« En effet. »

« Et avez-vous vu les dotrakhis, qui ont jurés de tuer pour moi ? »

« Ils sont durs à manquer. »

« Et malgré cela, j'aurai besoin de vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, sceptiquement.

« Pas pour vaincre Cersei. Vous pourriez partir à l'assaut de Port-Réal, la cité tomberait. Nous l'avions presque conquise et nous n'avions pas de dragons. » Commença Davos.

« Presque étant le mot clé. » Coupa Tyrion.

« Pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas attaqué. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jon, reportant son regard à la fois sur Daenerys et sur Tyrion. « Je ne vois qu'une seule raison à cela. Vous ne voulez pas tuer des milliers d'innocents. Ce serait le moyen le plus rapide pour gagner la guerre, mais vous ne le faites pas. Ce qui veut dire, qu'au moins, vous valez mieux que Cersei. » Fit Jon. Son esprit militaire l'avait facilement aidé à comprendre la stratégie de la dernière Targaryen. Et il était sûr qu'elle le savait.

« Cela ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de votre aide. » Rétorqua Daenerys, ne réfutant pas ses paroles.

« Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, vous et moi, ainsi que Cersei, nous sommes tous des enfants qui se plaignent parce que les règles ne sont pas justes. »

« Vous dites apprécier cet homme. » Coupa Daenerys, s'adressant clairement à Tyrion.

« Oui, en effet. » Répondit la Main de la Reine.

« En l'espace de quelques minutes, il a refusé de m'appeler Majesté, il a refusé de plier le genou, et maintenant je suis une enfant ? »

« Il veut dire qu'on se comporte tous comme des enfants. Figure de style. »

« Votre Grâce, tout ceux que vous connaissez seront mort avant la fin de l'hiver si l'on ne bat pas l'ennemi au Nord. » Jon commençait à perdre patience.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est vous qui êtes l'ennemi au Nord. »

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Les morts sont l'ennemi. »

« Les morts ? C'est une autre figure de style ? » Daenerys regarda Tyrion, mais Jon ne le laissa pas répondre.

« L'armée des morts est en marche. »

« L'armée des morts… » Douta Tyrion.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas trop, mon Seigneur, mais pensez-vous que je suis un fou ou un menteur ? » Demanda Jon.

« Non, vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Cette armée existe bel et bien. Les Marcheurs Blancs sont réels. Le Roi de la Nuit est réel. Je les ai vus de mes yeux. Si jamais ils passent le Mur, alors qu'on se chamaille… Alors nous sommes finis. »

Il pouvait voir que Daenerys et Tyrion ne le croyait pas. Il gémit intérieurement, et regarda Sansa, qui avait l'air désolée. Elle était la seule personne qui le croyait, malgré la folie de ses paroles. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur sa famille.

« Je suis née à Peyredragon Seigneur Snow. Pas que je m'en souvienne. Nous avons fui avant que les assassins de Robert ne nous trouvent. Robert n'était-il pas le meilleur ami de votre père ? Votre père savait-il que son meilleur ami avait envoyé des assassins pour tuer dans son berceau un bébé. Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. » Daenerys avança doucement vers lui, joignant ses deux mains ensemble, mais ne le quittant jamais du regard. « J'ai passé ma vie entière dans des terres étrangères. Je ne compte plus ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer. Je ne saurai me rappeler tous leurs noms. J'ai été vendue, comme une jument. J'ai été enchainée, j'ai été trahie, j'ai été violée… Savez-vous ce qui m'a fait tenir tout au long de ces années d'exil ? La foi. Pas envers les Dieux ou les mythes et légendes. En moi-même. La foi en Daenerys Targaryen. Nul n'avait vu de dragons depuis des siècles. Jusqu'à ce que naissent mes enfants. Les dotrakhis n'avaient pas traversés la mer. Jamais. Mais ils l'ont fait pour moi. » A ce stade Daenerys se tenait juste devant Jon, son regard et sa voix aussi dur que l'acier. « Je suis née pour gouverner ces sept royaumes. Et je le ferai ! »

« C'est un cimetière sur lequel vous régneriez, si l'on ne triomphe pas du Roi de la Nuit. » Répondit Jon, essayant de nouveau. Les deux souverains s'observèrent, ne lâchant jamais les yeux de l'autre, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction de détourner le regard.

« La guerre contre ma sœur a déjà commencée. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander d'arrêter les hostilités et de rejoindre votre combat. » Tyrion s'approcha également. « Quoi que vous ayez vu au-delà du Mur. »

Mais Davos s'avança également. « Vous ne le croyait pas, je le conçois tout à fait, ça a tout l'air d'un non-sens. Mais si le destin a rappelé Daenerys Targaryen sur nos rivages, il a aussi fait de Jon Snow le Roi du Nord. Vous êtes la première à amener les dotrakhis à Westeros ? Il est le premier à bâtir une alliance entre sauvageons et Nordiens. Il a été nommé Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit, il a été proclamé Roi du Nord, non à cause de sa naissance, c'est un putain de bâtard. Et tous ces fils de putes l'ont choisi pour les mener. Parce que ces hommes croient en lui aveuglément. Ces choses, auxquelles vous ne croyez pas, Jon s'est dressé face à ces choses, il a combattu ces choses pour le bien de son peuple. Il a risqué sa vie pour son peuple, il a pris un coup de couteau dans le cœur donnant sa propre… » Mais Jon et Sansa se retournèrent vivement vers lui, en lui donnant un regard significatif. Davos les regarda, apologétiquement. Daenerys et Tyrion s'observèrent, un peu confus quand à ces paroles. Davos prit une nouvelle inspiration, et reprit sa diatribe. « Si nous ne mettons pas de côté nos inimitiés et ne combattons pas ensemble, nous mourrons. Peu importe le squelette qui se trouve sur le trône de fer. » Termina le chevalier oignon.

« Si cela importe peu, vous pouvez aussi bien vous agenouiller. » Fit Tyrion. « Prêtez allégeance à la Reine Daenerys, aidez à vaincre ma sœur et ainsi, unis, nos armées protégeront le Nord. » Daenerys était d'accord avec sa Main, mais elle pouvait voir sur les visages de ses trois invités qu'ils avaient perdus leur patience.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! » S'emporta Jon. « Pas de temps pour ces foutaises, pendant que nous sommes là à débattre sans arrêt. »

« Plier le genou est l'affaire d'un instant. » Coupa Tyrion. Jon lui lança un regard tranchant, et le nain frissonna du regard qu'il avait reçu.

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? » L'expression sur le visage du nain tomba dans la tristesse. « Je veux dire, sans offense, _votre Grâce._ » Jon cracha sur le titre de la Reine. « Mais je ne sais rien de vous, si ce n'est que votre prétention au trône ne repose que sur le nom de votre père. Et mon propre père s'est battu pour renverser le Roi fou. Les Seigneurs du Nord ont placé leur confiance en moi afin que je les mène. Et je continuerai à le faire aussi longtemps et aussi bien que je pourrai. »

« C'est légitime. Et il est aussi légitime de me reconnaitre comme la souveraine légitime des sept couronnes désormais. Et en prenant le titre de Roi du Nord, vous faites acte de rébellion. »

« Et pourtant, nous sommes venus ici, sachant que vous pouvez nous exécuter comme vous le voulez. Cela montre, qu'au moins, nous ne sommes pas en rébellion. » Répliqua Sansa. Puis un des chevaliers de la Reine s'avança et vint se placer de l'autre côté de Daenerys. Même elle et Tyrion avaient l'air surpris.

« Je t'en prie Jon, plie le genou. » Fit ce chevalier. Jon et Sansa se regardèrent, reconnaissant la voix.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda poliment le Roi du Nord. Daenerys allait répondre quand le chevalier retira son casque, pour révéler un visage familier.

« Bonjour mon frère, ma sœur. Ça fait longtemps. » Salua Robb Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite :p**

 **Pour répondre un peu, je sais que le fait que Robb soit vivant change complétement ce qu'on sait de GoT, mais je trouve que ce personnage n'a pas été exploité à sa juste valeur, et je voulait lui donner un peu plus de... "succès" ? Appelez cela comme vous voulez, je me comprend ^^. D'ailleurs Robb n'a pas tellement d'importance dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai d'autres idées pour lui.**

 **Et oui, Daenerys et Jon seront "en couple", même si je n'écrirai pas tellement l'intrigue et la tension qu'il y a eut entre eux dans la saison 7.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bonjour mon frère, ma sœur. Ça fait longtemps. » Salua Robb Stark.

« R… Robb ? » Balbutia Sansa, choquée.

« Frère, sœur ? Robb ? Je pensais que votre nom était Ser Luwin Macgrell. » Fit Daenerys, confuse mais tranchante. Robb se tourna vers elle, et elle put voir qu'il était désolé. Il regarda le sol.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché mon identité, ma Reine, mais je n'étais pas sur de ce que vos intentions auraient été si vous aviez su. Et je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à vous le dire par la suite… »

« D'abord Ser Barristan, et maintenant vous… Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a réellement donné son vrai nom ici ? » Murmura Daenerys, plus pour elle-même. C'est Tyrion qui reprit la conversation.

« Mais comment ? Je suis assez sûr d'avoir entendu les nouvelles de votre mort au Mariage Rouge. »

« J'aurai du mourir ce jour-là. Mais les Dieux en ont décidés autrement, et m'ont donné la chance de me venger des Lannisters. Cette chance s'appelle Daenerys Targaryen. » Répondit Robb, regardant Daenerys avec admiration.

« Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ? J'ai entendu qu'ils ont coupé votre tête et attaché la tête de votre loup à la place, et ont fait défilé le corps. » Demanda Davos.

« Je… Une fois que ma mère avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle a menacé Walder Frey. Lady Mormont m'a protéger des arbalètes, prenant les carreaux à ma place. Mon oncle Edmure a réussi à se procurer une épée et me la donner. Je me suis battu, mais j'étais surpassé. Un de mes hommes a réussi à créer une ouverture vers la sortie, et à s'enfuir. Ma mère allait me rejoindre quand Roose Bolton lui trancha la gorge. J'avais perdu tout esprit lucide, il ne me restait plus rien. Je me souviens d'un homme me prenant le bras, et me tirant vers la forêt. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après, tout est flou dans ma tête… »

« Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle ils ont fait défiler un corps avec la tête de votre loup greffée dessus. Pour convaincre tout le monde que vous étiez mort. Et j'ai honte de la dire, mais leur plan a marché. » Réalisa Davos.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sansa. Sa voix était mortelle, et tout le monde pouvait sentir la colère dans sa voix.

« De quoi parles-tu, chère sœur ? » Robb était confus, et il savait que Daenerys et Tyrion l'était aussi.

« Pourquoi avoir fui le pays ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu dans le Nord, ou tu _étais_ Roi ? Nous aurions eu besoin de toi ! J'aurai eu besoin de toi… » La voix de Sansa se cassa sur la fin de sa phrase, et Jon lui prit la main, lui apportant autant de soutien que possible.

« Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… » Admis Robb.

« Alors que je suis heureuse que vous ayez rejoint mon camp, je dois admettre que vous auriez pu retourner vers vos bannerets. Vous auriez encore été Roi du Nord. Vous deviez avoir d'autres motivations. » Fit Daenerys. Comme pour Ser Barristan, elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché son identité. C'était ses actions qui comptaient, pas son nom. Et Ser Luwin… Non, Robb Stark l'avait servi fidèlement depuis le premier jour.

« Je… Mes sœurs étaient les otages des Lannisters, et mes deux jeunes frères étaient morts, tandis que mon autre frère était au Mur, lié par un serment injuste. La mort de mon père était la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette guerre. Je n'ai réussi qu'à faire tuer ma mère, et à faire emprisonner mon oncle. J'ai perdu ma femme et mon enfant à naitre. Je… J'étais un échec… Je suis tombé dans une dépression, et c'est un paysan des Riverlands qui m'a accueilli et soigné. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu fuir vers Essos, ou je voulais finir ma vie. Mais je vous ai rencontré, votre Grâce, et j'y ai vu un moyen de me venger. Alors je vous ai juré fidélité pour ce motif. » Robb n'osa pas regarder les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ne voulant pas voir la pitié.

« Bran est vivant, et à Winterfell. » Lâcha Jon, et le choc apparut sur le visage de Robb.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il dirige le Nord en mon absence. » Jon hocha la tête, et une larme de bonheur coula sur le visage de Robb. Sansa ne tint plus, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère ainé. Le bonheur était trop pour elle, et elle s'accrocha à Robb le plus étroitement possible. Daenerys regarda affectueusement l'échange, avant de se retourner vers Jon, qui avait un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Eh bien, je suppose que cela règle la question. » Mais le Roi du Nord la regarda, confus. Ce fut Tyrion qui répondit.

« Avec Robb étant au service de Daenerys, le Nord se ralliera derrière lui. »

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de plier le genou, Lord Snow. Votre frère l'a fait pour vous. » Un regard de colère passa sur le visage de Jon, avant que la reconnaissance de la défaite ne l'envahit, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas passer devant l'héritier légitime de son père, et il le savait. Cependant, Sansa n'était pas du même avis.

« Robb n'est plus Roi. Jon est le Roi du Nord. Et il ne pliera pas le genou. »

« Je t'en prie, Sansa. C'est ce qui est le mieux pour notre peuple. Daenerys est une bonne Reine, et je la suivrai sans hésitation. » Robb pria sa sœur, qui se dégagea de ses bras.

« _Notre peuple ?_ Tu as abandonné le Nord ! Tu es peut-être mon frère, et je t'aime, mais les Seigneurs ne le verront pas du même œil ! Ils ont choisis Jon, parce qu'ils pensent qu'il est le meilleur pour les guider. Ils lui font confiance ! Tu as peut-être été Roi du Nord, mais tu as perdu ce titre le jour où tu t'es promis au service de Daenerys Targaryen. » Répliqua durement Sansa.

« Sansa… Robb a raison… C'est son droit de naissance… » Intervint Jon. Malgré le temps, et le fait qu'il avait vieilli, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les craintes de Catelyn Stark : qu'il volait la place de son frère, fils ainé légitime de Ned Stark.

« Non Jon. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi. Jamais ils n'accepteront que tu donnes ton titre à Robb, et encore moins pour qu'il prête allégeance aussi vite. » Elle regarda son frère dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle aurait beaucoup à faire pour qu'il accepte le fait qu'il était le seul vrai Roi du Nord dans la pièce. Pas pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec Jon, elle se retrouva à maudire sa mère, pour avoir placé tant d'insécurités en Jon.

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait problème. Après tout, un homme de la garde de nuit abandonne tous ses titres. N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes, Lord Snow ? Un homme qui trahit ses serments ne mérite pas d'être Roi. » Demanda sarcastiquement Daenerys. Elle vit Jon se raidir, et les visages de Davos et de Sansa se remplirent d'inquiétude. Les poings de Jon se serrèrent, et il allait répondre, quand Lord Varys entra dans la salle précipitamment, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la Reine. Des émotions différentes passèrent sur son visage, telle que la colère, la tristesse et la frustration.

« Veuillez pardonner mes manières. Après un tel voyage vous devez être épuisés. Nous allons vous préparer un bain et un souper dans vos appartements. » Daenerys se retourna vers un Dotrakhi et parla dans une langue étrangère. L'homme commença à s'avancer vers eux, mais Jon ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Sommes-nous vos prisonniers ? » Daenerys s'arrêta dans sa démarche, et se retourna vaguement vers lui.

« Pas pour l'instant. » Puis elle repartit vers son trône.

Jon, Sansa et Davos se retournèrent pour suivre le Dotrakhi. Robb ne les suivit pas, restant aux côtés de sa Reine. Jon se rendit compte que, malgré leur fraternité, leurs deux objectifs étaient différents aujourd'hui, et il déplorait cela. Missandei les rejoignit, et les dirigea vers des chambres. Elle en présenta trois, et Davos prit possession de la première.

« Ma sœur et moi dormiront dans la même chambre. » Déclara Jon, et Sansa lui saisit la main. Jon savait qu'elle avait peur de dormir depuis son dernier mariage, et pour être totalement franc, il n'était pas non plus rassuré d'être seul la nuit. En revanche, Missandei fronça les sourcils. Elle ne dit rien cependant.

« Nous apporterons un lit supplémentaire. »

« Je vous remercie. » Sourit légèrement Sansa. Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, pour se reposer, et parler de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Jon retira sa fourrure et la posa négligemment sur le lit, avant de prendre place sur sa chaise et de mettre son visage dans ses mains. « Je suppose que tu ne sais pas quoi penser de cette réunion, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda doucement la Dame de Winterfell, en prenant place devant son frère.

« Non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu… Robb est vivant, Sansa ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est là ! Et je me sens horrible d'avoir pris ce qui était sien… »

« Tu ne l'as pas pris. Les Seigneurs du Nord te l'ont donné. »

« Parce qu'ils ne savent pas que Robb est vivant ! Dieux, père doit être terriblement déçu de moi… »

« Il ne le serait pas. Père aurait compris. »

« Mais… »

« Non. Père était peut-être un homme bon, mais il a fait des erreurs. C'est normal et humain. Robb a fait des erreurs également, et tu en feras aussi. C'est ce qui te permettra d'avancer ! Le Nord t'a choisi pour les diriger. Si tu veux les abandonner, je te laisse subir la colère de Lyanna Mormont sans intervenir ! » Plaisanta doucement Sansa, et Jon ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

« Ça ne change toujours pas que le fait que Daenerys, Tyrion, ou même Robb ne me croient pas. »

« Nous trouverons un moyen Jon, nous trouverons. » Assura Sansa, et les deux se prirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, savourant la sensation d'être avec leur famille.

Pendant ce temps, Daenerys se tourna vers Tyrion, Robb et Varys. Elle était en colère. Colère contre sa main, contre ses ennemis et le fait que Jon Snow ne plie pas le genou avait presque réveillé le dragon en elle.

« Euron Greyjoy a attaqué la flotte de fer et les as de piques. Yara et Théon sont présumés morts, et les femmes de Dornes sont captives d'Euron. Tous nos navires ont coulés » Annonça Varys, et les visages de Robb et Tyrion furent remplis de choc et de tristesse.

« Olenna ? » Demanda Daenerys, tremblante.

« Arrivée en toute sécurité à Hautjardin. » Répondit Varys, et le soulagement remplit le cœur de Daenerys. Elle n'avait pas perdu tous ses alliés. Même si Dorne et les Îles de Fer fournissaient un meilleur soutien qu'Hautjardin.

« Lord Tyrion, Ser Stark, vous connaissez les stratégies militaires mieux que moi. Je vous laisse deux jours pour venir avec un plan viable, qui ne risque pas de me faire perdre mes alliés. Ser Stark ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je dois savoir où se trouve votre loyauté. » Lui demanda Daenerys. Après tout, il était l'un de ses meilleurs soldats, et avec Ver Gris, ils étaient facilement les deux meilleurs commandants qu'elle avait.

« Mon père m'a élevé pour être un Stark de Winterfell. Et un Stark respecte ses promesses, ou il essaie de le faire. Je vous ai promis mon épée, votre Grâce, et je ne romprai pas mon serment. » Répondit Robb, solennellement.

« Bien. Je vous interdis de parler de mes défaites à votre famille. Vous aurez un contact limité, voire inexistant avec eux jusqu'à ce que je détermine ce qu'il faut faire d'eux. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Son ton ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Robb hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il voulait passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais il aurait encore du temps, et ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était se débarrasser de Cersei, plutôt que de croire aux machinations de son frère.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tyrion maugréa contre sa stupidité, et soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu prévoir l'attaque d'Euron ? C'était quelque chose de facilement prévisible, et pourtant, il ne s'était concentré que sur sa sœur. Qu'il était stupide. Et pour une fois, noyer son échec dans le vin ne fonctionnait pas. Il décida alors d'aller marcher sur les falaises pour effacer son esprit.

Sur son chemin dans la forteresse, il croisa Lady Sansa, qui parlait avec Ser Davos. Les deux murmuraient activement, mais il ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tyrion souhait pouvoir les entendre, et s'immiscer dans leur conversation, ne serait-ce que pour le faire penser à autre chose, mais le regard froid que Sansa lui envoya l'en dissuada. Il en était sûr maintenant : Sansa n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait mariée, mais une femme féroce et déterminée.

Il arriva sur les falaises, et se mit à réfléchir. Lui et Robb avaient convenus de prendre Castral Roc pour pouvoir couper l'arrivée d'or de Cersei. Ils avaient déjà établi un plan, et Ver Gris s'était chargé des préparatifs avant de partir prendre sa ville natale. Malgré le fait que Tyrion était sûr que leur plan réussirait, il avait toujours un doute. Il avait déjà perdu deux alliés, et ne voulait pas perdre les immaculés pour rien.

En arrivant vers le bord de la falaise, il vit Jon Snow, son visage aussi sombre que la nuit. Il regardait l'horizon, et plus que probablement les dragons. Sa fourrure de loup flottait autour de lui, et Tyrion devait admettre que l'homme en face de lui inspirait le respect par sa stature. Il s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés. Si Jon l'avait remarqué, il ne le fit pas paraitre.

« Je suis ici pour broyer du noir pour ne pas avoir prévu l'attaque d'Euron. Vous me rendez cette tâche difficile. Vous semblez en broyer encore plus que moi. J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en broyer à ma guise. » Commença Tyrion, assez légèrement.

« Je suis prisonnier sur cette île. » Répliqua Jon.

« Je ne dirai pas que vous êtes prisonnier sur cette île. Vous êtes libre d'aller ou vous voulez. »

« Excepté mon bateau. Vous avez saisi mon bateau. »

« Je ne dirai pas que l'on a saisi votre bateau… » Commença Tyrion, mais Jon le coupa efficacement.

« Je ne veux pas jouer sur les mots avec vous. Les morts arrivent pour nous tous. » Soupira Jon, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec le nain.

« Aidez-moi à trouver une solution à la disparition de notre flotte et la mort de nos alliés, et je vous aiderai à en trouver une pour votre histoire de morts qui marchent. » Répondit Tyrion, exaspéré. Sauf que le Roi du Nord laissa échapper une partie de sa colère.

« Moi aussi j'ai du mal à le concevoir mais c'est la vérité ! Avant, si quelqu'un m'avait parlé des Marcheurs Blancs ou du Roi de la Nuit, je… » Mais il s'arrêta soudainement, et ferma ses yeux. Le déserteur que père a exécuté le jour où ils avaient trouvés leurs loups… Dieux qu'ils étaient stupides et naïfs en ce temps. « C'est normal que vous ne me croyez pas. » Il avait l'air battu.

« Je crois à cette histoire. » Fit Tyrion, même si ce n'était pas sa première pensée. Il avait, en fait, pensé à autre chose pouvant aider la cause de Daenerys.

« Alors depuis peu. Ce matin même, vous disiez que ça n'avait aucun sens. » Rétorqua Jon. Tyrion hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas vraiment le cacher.

« C'est vrai, ça n'avait aucun sens. Tout le monde le savait. Mais vous les avez vus. Je crois plus les yeux d'un honnête homme que je ne crois ce que pense tout le monde. » Tyrion s'approcha tranquillement de Jon, scrutant la moindre réaction sur son visage. Mais Jon restait stoïque.

« Comment convaincre quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas, qu'un ennemi dont il réfute l'existence approche et les tuera tous ? »

« Bonne question. »

« Oui c'est une bonne question. Ce que je cherche, c'est la réponse. Je dois aider mon peuple à se préparer à ce qu'il doit se passer. Je n'aide absolument personne d'ici. Je souhaite rentrer à Winterfell. » Demanda Jon, et Tyrion pouvait voir qu'un air abattu était dessiné sur ses traits.

« Cela semble étonnant qu'on ait proclamé Roi du Nord un homme qui lâche prise si aisément. »

« Mon peuple et mes conseillers ne voulaient pas que je vienne. Ne rencontre pas la fille du Roi Fou, une étrangère et une envahisseuse. Pourtant, je suis là… Le Nordien fou… »

« Parfois il y a plus de points communs entre envahisseur et Nordien fou qu'on ne pourrait le croire. » Et sur ce point, Tyrion était honnête. « Daenerys aurait pu venir vers Westeros il y a bien longtemps et elle ne l'a pas fait. Non, elle est restée là où elle était et à sauver bon nombre d'homme d'un horrible destin. Une bonne partie d'entre eux est toujours présente sur cette île. Profitez de notre hospitalité pour leur demander ce qu'il pense de la fille du Roi Fou. Elle protège son peuple des monstres. A l'instar de vous. Elle est venue ici pour ça. Et elle ne tient pas à aller au Nord combattre un ennemi sur la foi d'un homme dont elle ignore tout, après une simple entrevue. Votre requête n'est pas très raisonnable. » Tyrion et Jon se regardèrent quelques instants, avant que Jon soupira.

« Alors je suis venu ici pour rien. » Il se retourna, probablement pour repartir vers la forteresse.

« Avez-vous une requête raisonnable, Jon Snow ? » Demanda Tyrion, coupant la marche de Jon. Ce dernier le regarda, et un petit espoir illumina ses yeux noirs.

* * *

« Du verredragon ? » Répéta Daenerys, pas totalement sûre d'avoir compris.

« Oui. Du verre volcanique, de l'obsidienne. Il y en aurait d'énorme quantité à Peyredragon. » Confirma Tyrion.

« Pourquoi parlons-nous de cela ? Nous venons de perdre deux de nos alliés. » Répliqua la Reine, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

« C'est pour cette raison que je parle à Jon Snow, un allié potentiel. » Appuya le nain.

« Dites-moi ce que veut le Roi du Nord, avec son verredragon ? »

« Apparemment ce matériau serait une arme pour tuer les Marcheurs Blancs. Ou… Les exterminer ? Anéantir peut-être ? Je ne suis plus sûr du mot qu'il a utilisé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de… cette armée des morts ? De ces Marcheurs Blancs et de ce Roi de la Nuit ? » Demanda Daenerys.

« Ce sont des légendes, ma Reine. J'ai grandi avec Jon en les entendant. Peut-être que ces histoires lui ont trop montés à la tête lorsqu'il est parti pour le Mur. » Répondit Robb.

« Mais ? » Daenerys tourna autour de la table, s'approchant de son conseiller et du chevalier.

« Et même si j'ai du mal à le croire, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle mon frère mentirait. Il a toujours été incapable de mentir, prenant exemple sur notre père. » Admis l'ancien Roi.

« Et vous, Lord Tyrion ? »

« J'aimerai croire que ce que dit Jon Snow est faux. Mais un jour un grand sage a dit 'tu ne dois pas croire une chose juste parce que tu voudrais qu'elle soit vraie'. »

« Et qui est ce grand sage ? » Demanda Daenerys, sceptique.

« Je ne me rappelle plus. » Tyrion évita de la regarder, et elle comprit qui était ce soi-disant grand sage.

« Vous n'essaieriez pas de faire passer vos propres mots pour de la sagesse ? » Daenerys le remit à sa place. Après tout, il n'était que son conseiller.

« Je ne le permettrai pas. Pas à vous, Majesté. La raison pour laquelle je crois Jon Snow, c'est qu'il est ici. Tous ses conseillers lui ont dit de ne pas venir, moi aussi je lui aurai conseillé de ne pas venir. Et il est quand même là. Le croire ou non importe peu. Qu'il cherche son verre dragon, s'il a tort, ça n'engage à rien. Vous ignoriez même ce nom, ce n'est rien pour vous. Donnez ce qui pour lui est beaucoup, alors que pour vous ce n'est rien. Faites un pas vers une relation plus propice envers un allié potentiel. Ça permettra de l'occuper pendant que l'on se concentre sur notre tâche. » Argumenta Tyrion. Mais Daenerys était agitée, se rappelant une scène de sa rencontre avec Jon Snow.

« Qu'est-ce que Ser Davos a dit ? Il a pris un coup de couteau dans le cœur pour son peuple. Vous avez entendu ? » En ce moment précis, Tyrion et Robb furent presque choqués de voir la tristesse et la pitié, ainsi que la curiosité sur le visage de leur Reine. Sa voix était douce, presque comme celle d'une enfant, et non de la Reine qu'elle était.

« Comprenez cela comme une figure de style. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, dans le Nord. » Fit Tyrion, et Robb haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas d'opinion.

« Je suppose que Tyrion a raison. Un coup de couteau dans le cœur entraine la mort. De ce que j'ai vu, mon frère est vivant. » Les deux semblaient être du même avis, mais le doute subsista dans l'esprit de Daenerys. La réaction de Jon Snow et de Sansa Stark aux paroles de Ser Davos n'étaient pas sans importance. Elle voulait savoir la véritable raison, et elle le saurait. Peut-être que Tyrion avait raison, et qu'il était temps de transformer Jon Snow en allié, avant qu'il ne plie le genou.

* * *

Daenerys regardait ses trois dragons jouer ensemble, s'amusant à plonger dans la mer et essayer d'attraper les poissons. Même si elle ne l'admettait pas, elle avait eu peur que Drogon ne devienne trop solitaire, et voir ses enfants aussi proches les uns des autres lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaitait les utiliser ! Voler sur Drogon avec Viserion et Rhaegal de chaque côté, puis d'aller brûler Cersei. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Sa Main ne lui permettrait pas, et elle savait que ce n'était pas le chemin à suivre. Elle ne veut pas inspirer la terreur, et une attaque de dragon ne l'aiderait pas. Non, elle devait impressionner le peuple. Elle devait impressionner Jon Snow.

« Impressionnants à voir. » Une voix derrière elle la tira de ses pensées, et elle sut tout de suite qui c'était, sans même se retourner.

« Je les ai appelé en mémoire de mes frères, Viserys et Rhaegar. Morts tous les deux. Vous aussi vous aviez perdu deux frères. » Elle se retourna vers lui et put lire la tristesse sur son visage.

« Néanmoins, j'ai eu la chance d'en retrouver un. »

« Tout le monde croyait les dragons disparus à jamais, mais ils sont là. Nous pourrions peut-être examiner ensemble nos opinions préconçues. » Daenerys n'hésita pas à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle était une Reine et n'avait pas peur. Jon baissa la tête, et s'avança doucement vers le bord de la falaise, puis regarda au loin.

« Vous avez parlé à Tyrion. » Daenerys le regarda, mais détourna le regard, préférant regarder sa forteresse.

« Il est ma Main. » Elle annonça une évidence.

« Il aime parler. » Et Jon fit de même.

« On aime ce pourquoi on est doué. »

« Pas moi. » Daenerys tourna vivement sa tête vers le Roi du Nord, un peu choquée et confuse de sa réponse, mais il ne la regarda même pas. _En quoi cet homme est-il doué ? Si les rumeurs sont vraies, il est le meilleur épéiste de Westeros. Est-ce qu'il n'aime pas ça ?_

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser Cersei sur le trône de fer. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » Répondit Jon, se retournant vers elle et la regardant dans les yeux. Elle devait admettre qu'il était très beau, et que ses yeux gris, presque noirs, étaient un spectacle à couper le souffle.

« Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis quant aux royaumes appartenant aux sept couronnes. » Ajoute-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. » Elle devait respecter cet homme. Il était têtu. Elle soupçonnait sa sœur d'avoir réussi à le convaincre d'assumer sa position de Roi, et pour une énième fois, elle souhaitait que Robb soit resté Roi du Nord. Robb Stark aurait plié le genou, contrairement à Jon Snow. Les deux détournèrent le regard, reprenant leur ancienne position. Daenerys regarda le sol, repensant aux paroles de Tyrion, et prit une décision.

« Je vous autorise désormais à extraire le verre dragon et à forger des armes. Je m'engage à mettre des hommes à votre disposition. » Jon se retourna vers elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte sa demande, de toute évidence. Cependant, une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux, avant qu'il n'incline sa tête respectueusement.

« Merci. » Il avait l'air soulagé. Puis il se détourna et partit rapidement vers la forteresse, probablement pour aller informer ses hommes de la bonne nouvelle. Daenerys soupira, et reprit l'observation de ses dragons. Seulement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait partir, elle aperçut Jon Snow, en compagnie de Ser Davos et de ses hommes sur la plage. Elle les observa chercher le moindre minerai sur les roches. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était assez curieuse. A quoi ressemblait ce verre dragon ?

« Vous savez, je n'avais pas vu mon frère aussi déterminé depuis que nous avons repris Winterfell. » Daenerys regarda à sa droite pour voir Sansa Stark, regardant tendrement Jon sur la plage.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est proclamé Roi. La vie d'un Roi n'est-elle pas mieux que la vie d'un bâtard ? » Répliqua Daenerys.

« Jon est peut-être un bâtard, mais il est mon frère et le Roi du Nord. Je ne vous connais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer vos insultes envers mon frère. Si vous voulez gagner le respect du peuple, vous devriez commencer par les respecter vous-même. » Répondit durement Sansa. Daenerys savait que la jeune rousse avait raison, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui faire savoir.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Vous lui avez donné de l'espoir. Un espoir de survivre à l'hiver. » Sansa ne quitta jamais son frère des yeux, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « Jon était quelqu'un d'assez sombre et timide dans sa jeunesse. Il est toujours sombre, mais il s'est transformé en un homme capable, prêt à tout pour faire ce qu'il croit juste. Il est peut-être un bâtard dans vos yeux, mais dans ceux du Nord, il est notre Roi. Son sang importe peu, sinon ce serait moi que les Seigneurs auraient couronnée. »

« Votre frère Robb m'a dit que c'était ce que vous avez toujours voulu. Être Reine des sept royaumes. Le fait que vos Seigneurs l'aient choisi en priorité par rapport à vous ne vous chagrine pas ? » Demanda Daenerys.

« Ça aurait pu me rendre jalouse, il y a fort longtemps. Maintenant, la seule chose que je veux, c'est être avec ma famille. » Les yeux bleus de Sansa étaient froids comme la glace. Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'elle avait des yeux aussi durs que Jon Snow, très différents de ceux de Robb Stark, qui étaient plus… pétillants.

« Pourtant, il a toujours été votre demi-frère bâtard. » Au vu de la grimace sur le visage de Sansa, Daenerys sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« J'étais une petit fille naïve et idiote, qui voulait plus que tout plaire à sa mère. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'elle avait tort. J'ai peut-être été élevée comme une dame parfaite, mais je suis une louve. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que lorsque l'hiver vient, les loups s'entraident. Et l'hiver est arrivé, Majesté. » Cette fois-ci, Sansa détourna son regard vers le ciel et les trois dragons. « Et je prie pour que nous le passons tous en vie. »

« Les avez-vous vus ? Les Marcheurs Blancs ? »

« Non. Mais Jon les a vus. S'il dit que la menace est réelle, alors elle l'est. »

Daenerys sourit distraitement, en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Tyrion. Puis elle remarqua le regard d'acier de Sansa et se reprit vivement. « Ma Main m'avait informé que le peuple du Nord était fier, et que le Nord serait l'endroit où je devrais le plus me prouver. Mais je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment me prouver à des gens qui prêchent l'impossible. »

« Pourtant, nos objectifs ne sont pas différents, votre Grâce. Si la menace au-delà du Mur n'existait pas, je peux vous promettre que l'armée du Nord marcherait sur Port-Réal. Jon aurait mené notre armée pour venger la mort de notre famille. »

« Votre frère, Robb Stark le ferait. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais il le ferait seul. » Répondit Sansa.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de répéter que le Nord ne se ralliera pas derrière l'héritier légitime d'Eddard Stark. J'ai beau y penser, encore et encore, je ne vois pas pourquoi votre peuple suivrait le fils bâtard plutôt que le fils légitime. » Et elle était vraiment curieuse. Certes, le sang lui importait peu, mais il importait dans la politique.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir. Je suppose que c'est un ensemble de faits. Du rassemblement de nos bannerets fidèles jusqu'aux rumeurs de ses exploits au Mur. Mais ce qui a solidifié son titre, c'est qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver mon petit frère, Rickon, nous coutant presque la victoire. Il a montré qu'il se battait pour sa famille, et non pour un quelconque titre dont il se fout royalement. »

« Et quels sont les titres de mon frère ? Ils lui auront forcément donné un surnom. » Fit la voix de Robb, et les deux femmes se retournèrent. Daenerys arqua un sourcil, mais regarda Sansa, également curieuse. Après tout, ses propres titres représentent qui elle est, ce qu'elle a accompli, et ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Sansa réfléchit un moment, mais ne voyait aucun point à leur dire.

« Il en a plusieurs. Un peu plus que vous, et certainement plus que Robb. Il est le 998ème Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit. Le peuple du Nord l'appelle le Roi du Nord, le Loup Blanc et l'Ami des Sauvageons et le Roi Bâtard. Le peuple libre se réfère à lui comme le Roi Corbeau, Ami du Peuple Libre. » Elle était fière de son frère pour ses actions, et ne pouvait empêcher sa fierté sur son visage.

« Il ressemble à un homme… étonnant. » Commenta simplement Daenerys, même si elle était impressionnée.

« Et qu'en est-il des deux derniers ? J'ai parlé avec vos hommes, et certains sont très bavards. » Demanda Robb, scrutant le visage de sa sœur pour observer la moindre réaction. Et il l'eut. Ses traits se durcirent, et ses yeux devinrent plus froids que la glace.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » Répondit très froidement Sansa, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« Je suppose qu'il y a une certaine histoire derrière tout cela, et que ce n'est pas notre place de la découvrir. » Fit Daenerys, pensivement. Puis elle remarqua que Robb fixait sa sœur, les yeux plissés, et elle pouvait voir à son expression qu'il était plus que dubitatif. « Quels sont ces titres, au passage ? »

« Ils l'appellent le Roi des Morts et le Corbeau Mort. Je suppose que le dernier fait référence au fait qu'il a abandonné la garde de nuit. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite :p**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos critiques :p**

Daenerys marchait avec Missandei à ses côtés et trois guerriers dotrakhis derrière elle. Le Roi du Nord avait demandé sa présence. Robb Stark était parti en avance pour le rencontrer et le prévenir de son arrivée. Elle était presque arrivée sur la plage lorsque sa conseillère et amie l'interpella.

« Majesté ? Toujours pas de nouvelles des immaculés ? » Sa conseillère avait l'air inquiète, et Daenerys savait pourquoi. L'affection entre Ver Gris et Missandei était flagrante. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Bientôt. Tu le retrouveras bientôt. »

« Il ferait mieux de revenir. » Et son ton était dur, presque aussi imposant que celui que Daenerys utilisait d'habitude. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil, et regarda son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bien des choses. » Missandei essaya de retenir le sourire qui montait sur ses lèvres, mais échoua lamentablement. Daenerys l'arrêta, et put observer les yeux brillants de bonheur de l'ancienne esclave. Maintenant, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bien des… choses ? » Demanda la Reine, d'un ton assez suggestif. Le sourire de Missandei s'agrandit encore plus, et elle allait répondre avant d'être coupée.

« Majesté. » Fit la voix rauque de Jon Snow. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il l'attendait sur le sable au bas des marches. Elle regarda rapidement son amie, et maudit le Roi du Nord pour avoir interrompu ce moment. Missandei n'allait plus parler. Néanmoins, elle ressentit un petit battement de cœur en voyant son visage. Elle s'avança vers lui, et fit signe à ses guerriers que tout irait bien.

Elle n'était même pas arrivée au bas des marches que Jon s'était déjà retourné et avançait rapidement sur le sable, forçant Daenerys et Missandei à accélérer leur foulée. Elle essaya de lui en vouloir, mais se rendit compte qu'il allait déjà aussi lentement que possible, alors elle ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent devant une entrée rocheuse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Pas qu'elle ait déjà explorée son île.

Sansa et Robb Stark attendaient devant, ainsi que Davos qui tenait un flambeau. Lorsque Jon arriva, il lui remit en silence, et il s'engouffra directement dans la cavité, Daenerys le suivant directement. Missandei et Davos les accompagnèrent, tandis que Robb et Sansa restèrent sur la plage.

« Alors, ma sœur, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Essaya de le rassurer Sansa.

« D'une certaine manière, ça l'est. Si j'avais été là, tu aurais eu un endroit pour te réfugier. Tu n'aurais pas dû passer par tant de souffrance… »

« J'ai toujours eu un endroit où aller. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais Jon était toujours là, dans le Nord. »

« Je suis content que vous vous êtes retrouvés. Content que vous ayez vaincus nos ennemis et reprendre Winterfell. »

« Et je suis contente que tu es vivant. Qu'as-tu fait depuis ton arrivée à Essos ? » Demanda Sansa.

« Pas grand-chose, réellement. J'ai commencé par vendre mon épée à certains maitres pour pouvoir gagner de quoi manger. Mais j'étais meilleur que les autres dans les combats d'arènes. Alors bien vite, Ser Barristan, qui était au service de la Reine est venu me voir et m'a proposé de servir Daenerys Targaryen. Bien sûr, au début, j'étais un peu nerveux, sachant qu'elle détesterait un Stark après la rébellion de Robert. Mais Daenerys est une bonne Reine, et ne m'a pas jugé pour qui je suis, mais plutôt pour ce que je suis capable de faire. Puis quand elle a finalement assemblé ses armées et obtenu des navires, j'ai navigué jusqu'ici. » Répondit Robb. Sansa hocha la tête, et serra son frère dans ses bras, contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Probablement à cause de leur allégeance, l'un envers la Reine des Dragons, l'autre envers le Roi Loup.

« Et Jon ? Ou Bran ? Je ne sais rien d'eux. » Demanda Robb.

« Bran était… au-delà du Mur. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de son temps là-bas. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est qu'il était avec Meera Reed, Jojen Reed, Hodor et Summer. Seule Meera est vivante aujourd'hui. »

« Comment a-t-il survécu là-bas ? Je veux dire, je suis content, mais il ne peut pas marcher. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il… Il a changé… La seule personne qui le comprend vraiment est Meera, mais elle ne nous parle pas non plus. Jon et moi avons décidé de leur laisser le temps. »

« Et Jon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au Mur ? »

« Il est devenu l'intendant de Jeor Mormont. Sous ses ordres, Jon s'est infiltré chez les sauvageons pour découvrir les intentions du Roi au-delà du Mur. Il a fait la chose la plus folle de ce pays, et a escaladé le Mur entièrement. Puis il s'est rendu compte du véritable ennemi, et a laissé passer les sauvageons. Puis il m'a aidé à reconquérir Winterfell. »

« C'était… mouvementé. »

« Pour le peu que j'en sache, oui. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait vu, mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Il a un regard hanté à chaque fois qu'il se perd dans son esprit, et il ne dort pas bien. Ce sont ses hommes et Ser Davos qui m'ont raconté ses exploits. »

« Et maintenant il est Roi. » Commenta Robb.

« Oui. »

« Et toi, une princesse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si Jon est Roi, alors tu es une princesse. Princesse du Nord, ça sonne bien. »

« Je ne suis pas une princesse. Je suis la Dame de Winterfell. Jusqu'à ce que Bran prenne une femme. Je suis sûre que Jon trouvera quelqu'un avec qui me marier par la suite. »

« Si Jon est le même que lorsque je l'ai connu, alors il ne te forcera pas, voire ne te marieras pas. Et tu le sais. » Robb haussa les sourcils.

« Je suppose qu'être une princesse n'est pas si mal alors. » Sourit Sansa. Puis elle reporta son regard vers la grotte, attendant le retour de son frère.

« Jon avait l'air nerveux au moment d'entrer. » Commenta Robb.

« C'est normal. Sa première fois était dans une grotte. » Et juste à ces paroles, son frère ainé éclata de rire, jusqu'à ce que quelques larmes de bonheur apparaissent sur son visage, tellement il riait. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour, et les deux profitèrent de ce moment entre frère et sœur. Ils furent rejoints par Varys et Tyrion, qui avaient un air sombre sur leurs visages.

Pendant ce temps, Jon mena Daenerys et Missandei à travers un tunnel étroit. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour une personne et demie, et ils avançaient en file indienne. Daenerys remarqua qu'il avait l'air gêné d'être aussi près d'elle, et retint cette information. Elle pourrait l'utiliser plus tard. Néanmoins, plusieurs fois leurs corps se brossèrent, et elle constata, à sa propre stupeur, qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment ces contacts. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une caverne plus grande, mais sombre. Jon alluma un brasero qui était posé à même le sol, et le feu éclaira légèrement l'endroit, permettant à Daenerys de voir la beauté de l'endroit. Les murs étaient recouverts de pierre noire brillante. Jon leva sa torche plus haut, montrant l'incroyable quantité de minerai présente.

« Le voilà ! Nous n'en manquerons plus jamais ! »

Elle reporta son regard sur Jon à ces paroles. Il avait l'air… Joyeux ? Non ce n'était pas le bon mot. Soulagé ? Certainement plus juste. Jon la regarda, et prit un air solennel.

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous montrer. » Elle hocha la tête, et il l'amena vers un recoin de la caverne, pointant vers un petit tunnel. Elle tendit la main, et il la regarda, confus. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle voulait, et lui remit la torche. Daenerys s'engouffra dans le tunnel en première, suivie de très près par Jon. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre cavité, plus petite, mais il y avait de nombreux dessins sur le mur. Non, plutôt des gravures. Et elles avaient l'air anciennes. Elle s'approcha d'une paroi, totalement stupéfaite, et Jon prit place à ses côtés.

« Les enfants de la forêt les ont dessinés. »

« Quand ? » Demanda Daenerys, émerveillée par l'histoire de ces dessins. Elle pointa la torche vers un autre mur pour pouvoir tout regarder.

« Il y a fort longtemps. »

« Les enfants étaient ici. Exactement à cet endroit. Avant qu'il y ait des Targaryens, des Starks ou des Lannisters. Peut-être même avant qu'il y ait des hommes. » Murmura doucement la jeune Reine.

« Non. » Sa voix était dure, mais pas méchante. Elle le regarda, et il se dirigea vers un endroit sombre. Elle le suivit, et vit des dessins représentants des hommes et des enfants de la forêt, probablement en train de vivre en harmonie. « Ils sont venus ensemble. Les enfants et les Premiers Hommes. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda Daenerys, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard des dessins, jusqu'à ce que Jon lui prenne la main et dirigea son flambeau vers un mur à proximité. Ce qu'elle vit la remplit de doutes.

« Ils luttaient ensemble. Contre leur ennemi commun. En dépit de leurs différences, en dépit de leur méfiance. Ensemble. Nous devons en faire de même si nous voulons survivre. » Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle put voir tout le désespoir en lui, tout comme il pouvait voir toute sa stupeur. « Parce que l'ennemi existe. Il a toujours existé. » Ils se regardèrent fixement une nouvelle fois, un petit silence s'installant entre eux. Jon avait un regard de supplice, tandis que Daenerys réfléchissait.

« Et vous dites ne pas pouvoir les vaincre sans mes armées et mes dragons ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. » Dieu que cet homme était honorable et humble. Elle s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à se tenir quasiment dans ses bras.

« Je vais me battre pour vous. Je vais me battre pour le Nord. » Un air de soulagement envahit l'homme en face d'elle, et Daenerys se sentit horrible pour la suite. « Quand vous ploierez le genou. » Jon ferma les yeux, réalisant sans doute que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite.

« Mon peuple n'acceptera pas une domination suderonne. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus. »

« Si leur Roi accepte, ils le suivront. Ils vous ont choisis pour les mener. Ils vous ont choisis pour les défendre. Leur survie ne vaut-elle pas plus que votre fierté ? »

* * *

Jon et Daenerys ressortaient de la grotte, pour voir Tyrion, Varys et Robb avec des regards inquiets. Daenerys s'avança immédiatement vers eux, tandis que Sansa prit place à la droite directe de Jon, et à côté de Davos.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda la Reine.

« Nous avons pris Castral Roc. » Annonça Tyrion.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » Sourit Daenerys, avant de voir ses deux conseillers se regarder avec des regards tristes. « Il y a autre chose ? »

« En effet, votre Grâce. Nous étions corrects dans notre supposition que Castral Roc n'était pas beaucoup défendu, et le peu d'immaculés qui ont été envoyés l'ont pris sans problème. Mais la flotte d'Euron Greyjoy les attendait également, et il a coulé le reste de nos navires. »

« Si c'est quelque chose que nous savions, alors pourquoi ces regards ? »

« L'armée du Régicide s'est rendue à Hautjardin, ou nous avions envoyé le reste de nos soldats. Malheureusement, Lady Olenna n'est plus de ce monde, et les armées du Bief ne nous suivent plus. Ils ont essayés de discuter avec les Lannisters et se sont fait massacrés. Nos immaculés ont dus fuir Hautjardin pour revenir vers Castral Roc. » Annonça Robb. La colère envahit Daenerys, et elle ragea violemment, poussant un cri de frustration.

Elle se mit à marcher sur la plage, et tout le monde la suivit, n'osant dire quelque chose. Si Jon et Sansa croyaient avoir déjà vu la Reine en colère, alors ils se trompaient royalement. La rage sortait littéralement de chaque pore de sa peau, et, s'il devait l'admettre, Jon avait un peu peur. Sansa aussi. D'ailleurs, même ses conseillers avaient frémis et restaient un peu en retrait. Seul Davos avait assez de courage, ou de lâcheté selon le point de vue pour parler.

« Vous allez vouloir en parler entre vous… »

« VOUS ALLEZ RESTER ! » Cria Daenerys, en retour. « Tous mes alliés ont disparus. Ils m'ont été enlevés pendant que je perdais mon temps sur cette île. »

« Vous avez encore les plus grandes armée. » Répondit Tyrion.

« Qui n'auront pas à manger parce que Cersei aura pris tous les vivres qu'il y avait dans le Bief. » Ragea la Reine.

« Rappelez Ver Gris et les Immaculés. Nous avons encore assez de navires pour transporter les dotrakhis jusqu'à la côte. Suivons notre idée de bloquer Port-Réal. Nous avions un plan, c'est encore le bon plan ! »

« Le bon plan ? » Daenerys se retourna et regarda sa Main, qui baissa involontairement la tête. Votre stratégie nous a fait perdre Dorne, les îles de Fer et le Bief. »

« Si j'ai sous-estimé nos ennemis… » Commença Tyrion.

« Nos ennemis ? Vous voulez dire votre famille, à laquelle vous ne voulez peut-être pas nuire ! » Daenerys se foutait si elle insultait sa Main de traitre. Elle était tellement en colère. Ses trois dragons crièrent dans l'horizon, ressentant les émotions de leur mère. Elle les regarda, et prit une décision. « J'en ai assez des plans habiles. J'ai trois grands dragons. Je vais les mener au donjon rouge. » Tyrion releva subitement la tête et un regard désapprobateur apparut.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

« Mes ennemis se trouvent au donjon rouge. Quelle Reine serai-je si je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie pour les combattre ? »

« Une reine avisée. »

Le silence régna un temps, alors que tout le monde se regardait, se demandant quoi faire. Daenerys regarda ses dragons, puis son regard se posa sur celui de Jon Snow. « Que croyez-vous que je doive faire ? » Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Jon, qui mis un temps à réagir, et était réticent à parler.

« Je ne me permettrai pas de… »

« Je mène une guerre. Et je vais la perdre. » Elle s'avança vers lui et se tint proche, ignorant facilement les autres personnes autour. « Vous avez mené votre armée à Winterfell, et vous avez gagné. Vous êtes un grand commandant d'après les rumeurs. Votre peuple vous a élu Roi. Que croyez-vous que je doive faire ? » Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, chose qui se produisait assez souvent ces temps-ci.

« Je ne pensais pas que les dragons reviendraient un jour. Personne ne le pensait. Les peuples qui vous ont suivis savent que vous avez provoqué un évènement impensable. Cela leur donne peut-être l'espoir que quelque chose d'autre d'impensable peut se produire grâce à vous. Comme leur bâtir un monde différent de la merde qu'ils ont toujours connu. Mais si vos dragons pulvérisent les châteaux et brûlent les villes… Vous êtes comme les autres. Comme Cersei et comme votre père. Une de plus, voilà tout. »

Daenerys baissa les yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle ne voulait pas se transformer comme son père, et encore moins devenir aussi folle que Cersei. Malgré son premier jugement, elle avait tort. Et Jon Snow avait raison. Elle n'était pas cette personne.

« Bien. Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ? » Elle pouvait dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait lui donner ses conseils, ou les garder. Il regarda rapidement Sansa, mais décida de ne pas demander son avis.

« Les réserves d'or des Lannisters sont à sec. Pour mener une guerre, ils ont besoin d'argent. Ils vont probablement acheminer l'or et les vivres de Hautjardin jusqu'à Port-Réal. Si vous parvenez à bloquer ce transport, alors vous priverez Cersei d'une armée et de ressources importantes. »

« Si ce que me disait Lady Margeary est vrai, il leur faudra au moins trois jours pour tout charger, et le chemin du retour leur prendrait deux bonnes semaines avec un tel chargement. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas détruire ces ressources. » Ajouta Sansa, prenant part à la conversation.

« Nous pourrions les intercepter sur un terrain ouvert. Il y en a beaucoup entre Hautjardin et Port-Réal. Vos dotrakhis auraient un avantage majeur. » Fit Robb.

« Bien. Ser Stark, voyez à ce que mes dotrakhis se tiennent prêts. J'irai avec vous. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, ma Reine. » Fit Tyrion.

« Je monterai Drogon dans cette bataille. POINT FINAL. » Répondit la Reine, regardant sévèrement sa Main. « Roi Jon, Lady Sansa, je vous remercie. » Et Daenerys se retourna et repartit vers sa forteresse, ses conseillers la suivant rapidement.

« Eh bien, je dirais que tu as gagné l'appréciation de la Reine, mon frère. » Dit Sansa.

* * *

Jon se tenait seul sur la falaise. Au même endroit où il avait demandé à Tyrion la permission d'extraire le verre dragon. Normalement il serait dans les mines, avec ses hommes, pour miner le minerai, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Varys avait reçu des informations. La Reine revenait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait la voir arriver. Après tout, voir Daenerys monter son dragon devait être impressionnant. Sansa était restée avec Théon. A priori, les deux avaient vécus beaucoup ensemble, et même s'il voulait tuer l'ancienne pupille de son père, il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était racheté en sauvant Sansa.

Il l'entendit arriver avant qu'il ne le vit. Le Dragon, qu'il savait être Drogon par la couleur noire, rugissait assez fort, annonçant son retour auprès de ses frères. Il vit les dragons émeraude et blanc le rejoindre dans les airs, et les deux volèrent autour de Drogon, avant de repartir jouer dans la mer. Le dragon noir se posa près de Jon, et il était émerveillé à la beauté de la bête. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui rugisse dessus, et qu'il craigne pour sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester figé.

Drogon s'avança rapidement vers Jon, même si Daenerys lui demandait de ne pas l'approcher. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait un ordre depuis qu'ils avaient complété leur lien mental. Drogon pencha la tête, cachant la vue à sa mère. De son côté, Jon regarda la tête de la bête, et inconsciemment, retira son gant, et amena très lentement sa main vers le museau. Les écailles du dragon étaient chaudes au toucher, et assez douce, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Lorsque Daenerys sentit que son dragon était complétement calme via leur lien, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de s'interroger. Pourquoi son fils agissait de la sorte ? Il n'avait JAMAIS laissé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'approcher. Peut-être que Drogon approuvait Jon, et essayait de le montrer à sa mère ?

Elle descendit du dos de son fils, et posa pied sur le sol. Son dragon se pencha vers elle, et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'y avait aucune colère contre l'homme en face d'eux. Elle était sûre, à ce moment, que Jon ne risquerait rien de son dragon. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle, doucement, tandis que Drogon reprit son envol, probablement pour aller retrouver ses frères.

« Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Daenerys, en regardant ses dragons avec le plus beau sourire que Jon n'ai jamais vu.

« Ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit en cet instant mais… Oui, magnifiques. » Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, et elle ne pouvait lui reprocher. Il avait sans doute été plus brave que n'importe quel autre homme à la vue d'un dragon de si près.

« Même s'ils ne sont pas encore adultes et terrifient tout le monde, ce sont mes enfants. Ils ne me font pas peur. »

« Vous n'avez pas trainée. » Commenta Jon, incertain de comment commencer la conversation.

« Non. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai moins d'ennemis aujourd'hui que je n'en avais hier. » Elle regarda son visage, et vit son air sceptique, mais également triste. « Vous ignorez encore ce que vous en pensez. »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Combien de morts votre armée a-t-elle fait, depuis les Boltons jusqu'à la reprise de Winterfell ? »

« Des milliers. »

« Vous et moi voulons aider notre peuple. Nous n'y arriverons que si nous sommes en position de force. Et parfois, la force est terrible. » Elle marcha silencieusement aux côtés du Roi du Nord, qui était exceptionnellement tranquille. Mais puisqu'ils étaient en train de parler de mort… « A votre arrivée, Ser Davos a dit que vous aviez pris un couteau dans le cœur. »

« Ser Davos a tendance à exagérer. » Il lui sourit, mais elle pouvait facilement distinguer qu'il n'était pas authentique.

« Une figure de style, je suppose ? » Elle savait qu'il lui mentait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la vérité derrière ces paroles. Quelle était la vérité derrière Jon Snow. Après tout, les seules choses qu'elle connaissait de lui venaient de son frère, qui lui avait raconté sa vie, et de Sansa, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé les titres du Roi du Nord. De son point de vue, le Roi Jon était un mystère, et elle comptait bien le résoudre.

« Cet homme dit qu'il est votre ami, Khaleesi. » Fit une voix derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour voir quelques dotrakhis. L'un d'eux s'écarta, révélant la forme de Jorah Mormont. Il y eut deux réactions différentes chez les souverains. La première sourit grandement, tandis que l'autre sortit son épée et se dirigea vers l'homme, qui le regarda étrangement.

« Quel est le sens de cela ? » Cria Daenerys, interrompant la foulée de Jon. Il se retourna, et elle pouvait voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Une colère si forte qu'elle en resta sans voix.

« Cet _homme_ , Majesté, est banni de Westeros pour la vente d'esclave depuis les villes libres d'Essos. Il mérite de mourir pour avoir remis les pieds ici. » Il cracha presque sur le mot homme, et ses mains tremblaient tellement il était en colère.

« Cet homme est mon ami, et, comme la souveraine légitime des sept royaumes, je lui autorise l'accès à mes terres. » Répliqua Daenerys, calmement. Elle connaissait le passé de l'homme, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le défendre. Il était son ami. Les deux souverains s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Jon ne lâche prise, et rangea son épée.

« Soit. Mais que ce soit clair entre nous. Si cet homme met un seul pied dans le Nord, je lui couperai la tête pour ses crimes contre sa famille. »

« Qui est-ce ? Vous ne devriez pas laisser un homme vous parler ainsi, Majesté. » Jorah fronçait les sourcils, détestant instantanément cet homme.

« Cet homme, mon ami, s'appelle Jon Snow. Et il est le Roi du Nord, alors je vous prierai de vous adresser formellement à lui. » Répondit Daenerys.

« Le bâtard de Ned Stark ? Roi du Nord ? Il me semble que le Nord est tombé bien bas depuis la chute des Starks. Heureusement que vous arrivez pour les relever, ma Reine. » Complimenta Jorah. Mais il ne put faire autre chose. Jon s'était précipité vers lui, aussi rapide qu'un loup, et lui avait saisi la gorge, d'une poigne si forte que Jorah n'arrivait pas à détacher ses mains.

« Ne vous avisez plus d'insulter mon peuple, ou je vous tuerai, avec ou sans l'accord de votre Reine. Votre cousine, Lady Lyanna n'a que douze ans, et elle est déjà dix fois plus avisée que vous. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui fait honte au Nord, c'est le fait que vous y avez vécu. » Jon relâcha Jorah, qui tomba au sol et cracha pour reprendre sa respiration. Le Roi du Nord se retourna vers Daenerys, qui le regardait d'un regard calculateur. « Si vous voulez m'excuser, votre Grâce. » Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi durs que l'acier, et il était clair qu'il était en colère. Dès qu'elle hocha la tête, il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Les dotrakhis se moquèrent de l'homme à terre, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre les leurs également. Daenerys s'avança vers Jorah, qui se releva et se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Je suis revenu vers vous, Majesté, pour vous promettre mon service une nouvelle fois, si vous l'acceptez. »

« Je l'accepte avec plaisir, Jorah Mormont. Vous avez trouvé une cure à ce que je vois ? »

« Un homme de la Citadelle m'a guérit. Je n'oublierai jamais son geste. »

« Bien. J'ai besoin de votre conseil maintenant plus que jamais. Mais si vous manquez encore une fois de respect envers le Roi du Nord, un de mes alliés potentiels dans cette guerre, et probablement l'allié qui fera pencher la balance en ma faveur, je le laisserai mettre en œuvre ses menaces. Est-ce clair ? » Elle ne voulait pas le réprimander, mais elle devait lui faire savoir qu'elle avait besoin du soutien du Nord, et que ce soutien passait par Jon Snow. Et en plus, elle commençait à respecter l'homme et même, osons le dire, l'apprécier.

« Je vous le promets ma Reine. » Jorah baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle ou se trouvait la carte géante de Westeros. Daenerys devait discuter de son prochain mouvement avec ses conseillers. Intérieurement, elle souhaitait également avoir les conseils du Roi du Nord, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était faible sans lui.

Elle demanda à Jorah de réunir Tyrion, Varys et Robb et ce dernier acquiesça, la laissant seule dans ses pensées. Elle avait battu l'armée des Lannisters, et leurs soldats avaient pliés le genou. Elle avait réussi à récupérer une très grande partie des provisions du Bief, que ses dotrakhis ramenaient vers Peyredragon. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, et n'avait pas pu intercepter l'or. Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Elle venait de remporter sa première victoire, et c'était quelque chose dont elle était fière. Elle grimaça quand elle réalisa qu'elle la devait à Jon Snow. Il était clairement un commandant capable. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser son frère planifier la suite, sans demander l'aide de Tyrion ? Après tout, elle avait entendu vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre des cinq Rois, et elle savait que le Jeune Loup n'avait pas subi une seule défaite avant le mariage rouge. Oui, elle lui demanderait.

« Vous nous avez demandé, votre Grâce ? » Fit la voix de Tyrion, qui entra dans la salle, accompagné de Varys, Robb et Jorah.

« En effet. »

« Je suppose que votre présence ici, ainsi que du sourire sur votre visage, est un signe de victoire ? » Devina Varys.

« Le Bief est de nouveau sécurisé. Les vivres confisqués sont acheminés ici en ce moment même. Nous devons planifier notre prochain mouvement. Ser Stark, je vous nomme Lord Commandant de mes armées, et je vous charge de venir avec un plan permettant de vaincre nos ennemis. »

« Avec plaisir, votre Grâce. »

« Bien. Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, essayez d'obtenir le maximum d'informations sur la flotte d'Euron Greyjoy. Elle n'a été qu'un fléau pour le moment. Je veillerai à ce qu'aucun Greyjoy ne vive. »

« Même Théon ? » Demanda Tyrion. Elle le regarda, confuse. Théon était mort, non ? De toute évidence, sa Main savait quelque chose de plus qu'elle. « Il a réussi à revenir jusqu'ici avec quelques-uns des hommes de sa sœur. Il demande votre aide pour la retrouver. »

« Bien. Nous nous réunirons avec lui pour qu'il participe à la planification. Il en a gagné le droit. »

« Votre Majesté, si je peux me permettre ? » Intervint Varys.

« Allez-y Lord Varys. »

« Nous avons reçu un corbeau ce matin. Un message pour le Roi du Nord. Signé par le sigil Stark. »

« Alors donnez-lui. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main, indifférent. Les affaires du Roi ne sont pas les siennes. Peut-être qu'avant elle aurait lu ce message, sans aucun scrupule. Mais plus maintenant.

« Il contient des informations sensibles, pouvant l'amener à revenir dans le Nord. » Fit Varys.

« Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point il est important d'obtenir le soutien du Nord. Jon n'a pas encore plié le genou. Il ne peut pas quitter cette île. Pas pour l'instant. » Ajouta Tyrion. Qu'est-ce qui était si important qui ferait revenir le Roi du Nord là où il appartenait ?

« Très bien. Faites le venir ici. »

Jorah demanda à un dotrakhi d'aller chercher le Roi du Nord, et tout le monde attendit en silence. Daenerys mentirait si elle disait qu'elle était impatiente de revoir le Roi. Certes, il avait menacé l'un de ses amis il y a peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir. Il avait ses principes, et il s'y tenait. La même chose valait pour sa sœur, du peu qu'elle avait vu. Et après ces gravures, elle commençait à se demander s'il ne disait pas la vérité. Même si c'était absurde.

Elle l'observa rentrer dans la salle, en compagnie de Sansa et de Davos. Les trois étaient plus ou moins confus quant à leur présence. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Roi, mais elle essaya de le cacher. Elle réussit, plus ou moins bien.

« Majesté. Si c'est pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je… » Commença Jon, attirant la confusion de tout le monde, sauf d'elle et Jorah, qui envoya un regard noir au Roi du Nord. Elle leva la main, le coupant dans sa phrase.

« Non, mon Roi. Vos actions étaient peut-être excessives, mais justifiées. De votre point de vue du moins. Vos conseils m'ont permis d'obtenir une victoire aujourd'hui, et… »

« Si vous voulez encore mon conseil, alors je suis désolé, Majesté, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment. » Répliqua Jon.

« Non. Non, rien de la sorte. » Assura Daenerys.

« Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? » Jon la regardait, confus. Elle fit signe à Varys, et ce dernier se leva, tendant un parchemin roulé et scellé par le sigil Stark. Il le prit doucement dans ses mains, mais Sansa le stoppa. Elle prit elle-même le parchemin, et examina le sceau. Puis elle rendit le parchemin à Jon.

« Au nom de mon frère le Roi, je vous prierai, Lord Varys, de ne plus lire nos messages. » Le ton de Sansa était froid, et son regard implacable, alors qu'elle fixait Varys, qui la regarda, légèrement surpris.

« Je vous assure, ma Dame, que… » Commença l'eunuque.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de le cacher. Je connais votre réputation. J'ai vécu à Port-Réal, avez-vous oublié ? De plus, le sceau de la maison Stark a changé lorsque nous avons repris Winterfell. La tête de loup a changé de sens. Sur ce parchemin se trouve l'ancien sceau. » Expliqua Sansa, et Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la femme. Elle savait être dure quand il le fallait, et était prête à tout pour mener à bien ses idées. Et par-dessus tout, elle était extrêmement fidèle envers son Roi. Varys hocha simplement la tête, et Sansa se retourna vers son frère, qui brisa le sceau.

 _Au Roi du Nord._

 _C'est avec plaisir que je vous informe que nous avons reçu une première cargaison de verre dragon, et que nos forgerons ont d'ores et déjà commencé à les transformer en armes. Les villages au nord de Winterfell ont été évacués par ordre de votre frère, Lord Stark. Ils ont trouvés refuge ici, ou dans des villes plus au sud._

 _Sur d'autres nouvelles, je dois vous informer que votre sœur, Lady Arya Stark est revenue à Winterfell il y a une semaine. Elle m'a demandé de vous informer qu'elle attendait avec impatience votre retour et celui de Lady Sansa. Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que vos soupçons sur l'ennemi du Nord sont fondés. Lord Stark vous demande de vous dépêcher. Il dit que les morts marchent vers Fort-Levant._

 _En attendant votre retour._

 _Lady Lyanna Mormont, Dame de l'île aux Ours._

A la fin de sa lecture silencieuse, Jon tremblait. Sansa s'approcha de lui, et il lui donna le parchemin. La rousse le lit, et à la fin, ses lèvres tremblaient également.

« Je pensais qu'Arya était morte. »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. » Répondit Daenerys, et elle l'était vraiment. Le fait que le Roi du Nord et que la Dame de Winterfell aient retrouvé leur sœur lui mettait du baume au cœur. Son chevalier, Ser Robb Stark avait aussi un grand sourire, se rendant compte qu'il restait plus de membre de sa famille qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, Jon hésita, et regarda au sol. « On dirait que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Bran a vu le Roi de la Nuit et son armée en marche vers Fort-Levant. S'ils arrivent à passer le Mur… » Commença Jon.

« Le Mur les a contenus pendant des milliers d'années, il est bien probable que… » Essaya Varys, avant que Jon ne le coupe.

« Nous devons rentrer à Winterfell. » Il s'adressait directement à la Reine.

« Vous disiez ne pas avoir assez d'homme. » Daenerys cherche une excuse pour le faire rester.

« On ira au combat avec les hommes qu'on a, voilà tout. A moins que vous nous rejoigniez.»

« Et donner le pays à Cersei ? » S'offusqua Daenerys. « Nous serons à peine partie qu'elle entrera ici. »

« Peut-être que non. » intervint Tyrion, le regard crispé par la pensée. Daenerys et Jon tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. « Cersei pense que l'armée des morts n'est rien de moins qu'un conte. Et si on lui prouve qu'elle se trompe ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne rendre visite aux morts à mon invitation. » Répliqua Jon, ne voyant pas le point du nain. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

« Amenez en un, dans ce cas. » Daenerys fronça les sourcils. Certes elle n'était pas totalement convaincue de l'existence de ces choses, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Surtout après les peintures. Surtout après avoir vu Jon.

« Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on voulait empêcher. »

« Inutile de lui amener toute l'armée. Un seul suffira. » Tyrion se retourna vers Jon.

« Ce serait possible ? » Demanda Davos, en regardant son Roi. Tout le monde regarda Jon, qui réfléchissait. Oui c'était possible, mais à quel prix ? Celui de convaincre Westeros de la vraie menace.

« La première créature que j'ai vue avait été amenée à Château Noir depuis l'autre côté du Mur. »

« Amenez une de ces choses jusqu'à Port-Réal. Et montre lui que tout ceci est vrai. »

« Quoi que vous rameniez ce sera inutile à moins que Cersei ne nous accorde une audience et ne nous tueras pas dès qu'on mettra un pied dans la capitale. » Varys soulevait un bon point. Cersei n'accepterait jamais de les rencontrer.

« La seule personne qu'elle écoute est son frère, le régicide. » Remarqua Sansa, en regardant vers Tyrion. Il sembla se rendre compte de son regard.

« Et peut-être que lui m'écouteras. » Tyrion se retourna vers sa Reine, qui le regarda, évidemment sceptique face à ce plan, mais n'en ayant pas d'autre à proposer.

« Comment allez-vous rentrer dans Port-Réal ? »

Jon et Sansa regardèrent tous les deux Davos, et ce dernier, conscient des regards, hocha la tête.

« Je sais comment vous faire entrer. Mais si les Manteaux d'Or venaient à vous reconnaitre, je vous préviens, je suis bien piètre soldat. »

« Cela ne nous servira pas à grand-chose si nous ne ramenons pas un de ces… morts. » Commenta Daenerys.

« Bonne remarque. Que proposez-vous pour en trouver un ? » Demanda Varys, en se tournant vers Jon.

« Avec la permission de ma Reine, j'irai au Nord en chercher un. » Fit Jorah. Daenerys se retourna vers lui, surprise, mais anxieuse. « Je devais me soigner pour vous servir, Majesté. Autorisez-moi à vous servir. » La Reine se tut, ne pouvant pas réellement se résoudre à laisser partir l'ami qu'elle venait de retrouver.

« Non. » Répondit Sansa.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma Reine. » Se moqua Jorah.

« Certes je ne suis pas votre Reine. Je suis Sansa Stark, Dame de Winterfell et Princesse du Nord. Mon père, Ned Stark, vous a banni de Westeros, et la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore vivant sur notre pays est la Reine. Mais la Reine ne dirige pas le Nord. C'est Jon qui le dirige. Et, reprenez-moi si je me trompe, mais mon frère vous a déjà averti que si vous remettez un pied au Nord, vous signez votre arrêt de mort. » Fit doucement, mais froidement la jeune rousse.

« Votre frère n'est pas le Roi au-delà du Mur. Il n'a aucun droit là-bas. » Répliqua Jorah.

« Mon frère est le Roi des sauvageons. Ils l'appellent le Roi Corbeau et le servent comme n'importe quel sujet du Nord. Les terres au-delà du Mur sont les leurs, et ils font confiance à Jon. Ce qui veut dire, qu'au moins, il peut demander aux sauvageons de vous tuer. »

« Jorah n'ira pas chercher une de ces créatures. » Intervint Robb. « J'irai à sa place. »

« Quoi ? Non Robb, c'est de la folie ! » La voix de Sansa se fissura, et toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait était facilement détectable.

« Tu as raison Sansa. J'ai abandonné le Nord. Un homme mérite une deuxième chance. Je suis peut-être engagé à la Reine Daenerys, mais le Nord est l'endroit d'où je viens. Si quelqu'un doit y aller, c'est moi. »

« J'ai besoin de vous ici. » Fit Daenerys.

« Ver Gris est un commandant capable. Je m'entretiendrai avec lui avant de partir pour lui donner les informations qu'il a besoin pour planifier un quelconque assaut. » Robb supplia Daenerys des yeux pour lui demander l'accord.

« On sera aidé par le peuple libre. » Ajouta Jon, en voyant l'indécision de Daenerys. « Ils connaissent le vrai Nord mieux que quiconque. »

« Ils ne suivront pas Ser Stark. » Remarqua Davos. Jon prit une grande inspiration.

« Ils n'auront pas à le suivre. » Tous les regards convergèrent vers Jon, qui lui, n'avait pas cessé de fixer Daenerys.

« JON ! Non ! Tu viens de revenir ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! J'ai besoin de toi dans le Nord ! » S'inquiéta Sansa.

« Vous ne pouvez mener un raid au-delà du Mur. Vous n'êtes plus un frère juré, vous êtes le Roi du Nord. » Ajouta Davos.

« Je me suis battu contre eux, personne d'autre ne l'a fait. Je suis le seul ici à les connaitre. Je suis celui qui dirige les sauvageons. Il n'y a personne de plus adapté à cette mission que moi. »

« Jon non ! Arya est à Winterfell ! Tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai besoin de toi ici, et tu le sais ! »

« Je le sais, ma sœur. Mais si cette mission peut amener la paix sur le pays, et nous unir contre la vraie menace. Alors je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour le faire. »

« NON JON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Pas encore ! Ta place est à Winterfell ! Nos seigneurs ont besoin de toi pour les diriger ! Bran a changé, et il ne suit que les directives que tu lui as données. Ils ont besoin d'un vrai dirigeant ! »

« Tu as raison. Comme toujours. C'est pour cette raison que je laisse le Nord entre tes mains. » Annonça Jon, à la surprise de tout le monde.

« Sans vouloir manquer de respect, votre Grâce, mais vous avez nommé votre frère Bran comme votre héritier. » Fit Davos

« Bran sait pourquoi je l'ai nommé héritier. Il ne veut pas la place. La véritable héritière du Nord est ma sœur. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle saura diriger. »

« Tout votre discours est bien beau, mais inutile. Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de partir. » Intervint Daenerys. Jon soupira, et se retourna vers elle.

« Avec tout mon respect, votre Grâce, je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. Je suis un Roi. » Répondit-il. Le cœur de Daenerys se mit à accélérer. Elle allait perdre un allié, mais plus important, elle allait perdre Jon. Pourquoi les héros font-ils des choses stupides ?


End file.
